


千秋名曲

by No_1492_the_ninth_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_1492_the_ninth_moon/pseuds/No_1492_the_ninth_moon
Summary: 非原作设定，架空现代AU？关于两个穷比音乐天才的一篇短小的黄文。





	千秋名曲

当所有的打扫工作都告一段落时，柱间和斑都累得瘫倒在空荡荡但干净的地板上，夕阳从顶上的斜窗照在两人中间，把他们靠在一起的身子烤得暖烘烘的，但谁也没想要挪一挪。微尘在光柱里打转，他们一句话也不说，小阁楼里什么家具都没有，今晚要盖着彼此的外套在地板上睡。  
突然，柱间起了身，从角落里拿来一个空酒瓶。斑侧过脸静静地看他，有些疑惑，却只是等待着，目送他走向窗下的小水池拧开水龙头，那个小小的铁质出水口流出一些飘着红色杂质的浑浊液体后发出可悲的长长呜咽。  
“水压不够。”斑躺在光影的交界，侧头露出一截雪白的脖颈，蓬松的长发在地板上散开，像海藻随着浪潮飘摇。  
“那我们只好拜托一下房东太太了。”  
柱间遗憾地拿起一个大盆下楼去，不一会返回来，小心地端着一满盆水。他将水放在斑的身边，拿起酒瓶放进水里，小心地不让水溢出来，将酒瓶灌上约四分之一的水后放在阳光里，同时亮出了借来的木筷子，在瓶身轻轻一敲。  
“叮”  
“低了。”斑缓缓坐起身来，屈起一条腿伸手揽住，还是保持着目光始终落在那个男人的身上。  
柱间又往瓶子里装了一些水，再敲一下。  
“低了。”  
重复。  
“高了。”  
倒出去一些水。  
“可以。”  
柱间又敲了几下后，去角落的垃圾堆里拣出尚且完好的易拉罐、瓶子和碗，甚至找到了几个略有些缺损的高脚杯。斑也动起手将它们装上不同量的水。他们没有调音器，斑便全凭耳朵来为这些简陋的乐器校音。  
于是他们有了一架两个八度的“水琴”。  
柱间志得意满地执起一双筷子：“现在我要为斑和我的新家献上第一首曲子！”  
他敲出一串音色相异的音符组成了参差的《婚礼进行曲》，斑在他身边微微勾起嘴角，眼底是温柔的样子，却在他奏完一段主调后十分倨傲地开口：  
“我要听《金蛇狂舞》。”  
握着筷子等待夸赞的柱间肉眼可见地萎靡下去。  
“那个要吹管乐啦……至少也是弦乐器啊！”他消沉地抱住腿缩成一团，“果然斑不爱我了吧……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”斑几乎笑出眼泪来，一只手按在身前的地面，身体向柱间倾过去，“你不是买了一把弦乐器吗？”  
“啊！”柱间瞬间脱离了消沉，一跃而起将斑扑倒在地上，“你什么时候发现的！那本来是个惊喜啊！”  
“因为你不擅长骗我啊！”  
在数十年之后，两人共作的曲子在世界的每个角落以各种形式传唱，斑却买了一张目的地不明的车票离他远去的时候，柱间总是会想起这个下午：斑的眉毛微微扬起，淡色的薄唇因那个纯粹的开怀笑容而分开，露出一点齿列的身影。柱间盯着它看了一会，毫不迟疑地吻了下去。斑同样毫不迟疑地接纳了他，唇与唇厮磨，灵巧的舌纠缠在一起，在两人的口腔里争斗嬉戏。他捧住斑的脸，钳制住他的腰和腿，将他钉在自己身下，斑享受着他的钳制和强势，这是彼此心知肚明的；只要斑表现出一点点拒绝的意味，柱间就会放开他。  
但斑没有，一直没有，从来没有。所以柱间会放肆索取也都是斑一再纵容的错。  
在两人身边的温度进一步上升前，斑推开了柱间。于是柱间下楼将它拿了上来。  
一把木吉他。  
斑是正经科班出身，学的是古典吉他，练习了多年的弗拉明戈。柱间从那个乐器行经过时，它就在深处的架子上，等待着。他只需要随便扫过一眼，就觉得它应当属于斑，于是他花了三个月，起早贪黑地打工，终于攒够钱将它买下。  
当斑将它抱在怀里轻轻拨动调弦时，柱间就盘着腿坐在他对面，在心里为他与它的契合感到欢欣雀跃。  
“想听什么？”斑完成了调校，伸手扫过全部六根弦，发出泠泠的乐音。  
“《金蛇狂舞》！”柱间反击。  
斑瞪了他一眼，伸手拿起拨片，当真弹了一小段，随即很快败下阵来，调子一转成了他们都无比熟悉的一首老歌的前奏。  
I fell in love with you in Casablanca.  
斑的声音低沉，似乎比上个世纪的威士忌还要甘醇，令人迷醉。至少柱间觉得自己已经醉了。斑拥有着精妙的指法，能够驾驭难度极高的曲子，其实很少弹唱。  
是为了我。  
柱间默念着。  
只为了我。  
他敲起“水琴”为斑伴奏，然后开口将自己的声音与斑的融在一起。  
I love you more and more each day  
as time goes by.  
等斑弹完长长的尾奏，柱间已经忍无可忍，将他手里的拨片夺去，虔诚地吻在他的指尖，而后顺着胳膊一路延伸至颈间，用力在那里留下一片鲜艳的红印。斑将那把吉他放在一边，同样热切地倒在地板上用力抱住柱间，指尖掐入他的肩膀，从他背后拽扯他顺滑的长发催促着。  
他们再次吻在一起，不再是温情的缠绵，彼此撕咬，带上火热的血腥气。斑一口叼住了柱间的下唇，柱间舔过那个腥甜的伤口，不甘示弱地用舌头攻进对方的阵地，悍然在斑的齿间用力冲撞。斑的喉间发出一点闷闷的震动，大为激励了柱间。他的下身硬得发痛，手掌顺着斑的身体起伏的的线条抚过，在他的腰身上弹动，然后解开他的裤子深入，掌握住他腿间那个显然早已兴奋起来的器官。  
斑仰起头发出一声满足的叹息。他渴望地看着柱间，用手指抚摸他坚毅的小麦色脸庞，在心底笑他在这种时候都是一副认真的样子，好像面对着八十八个黑白键，演奏世界上最严肃的名曲。柱间开始揉弄他的性器，身心被人掌控的感觉冲撞着他的神经。于是他顺势、也是故意地发出淫猥的呻吟，满意地发现柱间不紧不慢的动作带上了点不易觉察的急躁。斑眸光暗沉，假装没发现柱间胯下的向他急切呼唤的需求，转而将双手自下而上探入柱间的上衣，揉弄他饱满的胸肌。  
“啊！”斑终于收到了柱间的报复，眼角渗出疼痛的泪珠，性器在柱间的手中跳动了一下，可怜地吐出一点透明的液体。修长有力的手指不由分说地撬开斑的牙关探入，捉住了灵活的软舌玩弄起来。斑发出一点鼻音，牙齿一合叼住柱间的手指留下浅浅的齿印，盯住柱间的眼睛，移动舌头舔过他的指缝，缠绕着它们，从指根绕到指尖，像是在服侍另一样蠢动着的急需安抚的东西。  
柱间的喉结上下动了一下，嘴里发干，什么都没咽下去。一瞬间他的脸上似乎闪过某种危险的神情，斑就知道自己即将成功了。他喜欢撕下柱间那温和宽厚的老好人外皮，让他疯狂，让他袒露，逼他爆发本性，然后尽数施与到自己身上。  
斑无比享受这个。  
柱间抽出了手指，涎水在他的指尖与斑的唇间拉出长长的银丝，他坐起身，将人拖到自己的腿上。斑明白他的意思，轻轻笑了一声，迅速扒开他的裤子将那个蓄势待发的性器放出来，然后张口将顶端含了进去。他不是第一次做这个，对于柱间的喜好早已了然于心，舌头灵巧地挑逗了一会，便立刻让它深深地滑入嘴里直直顶到喉咙。听见柱间徒然粗重的喘息，斑用嗓子发出一点闷笑，喉咙的震动也传到柱间的身上。柱间克制住自己抽插的欲望，重新抚慰起斑的性器来，同时用濡湿的手指隔着衣服虚虚点在斑的脊背上。还未触碰，斑就浑身一颤，性器在柱间的手中抽搐了一下，吐出一点稀薄的透明液体。斑的手指掐进柱间的大腿，一定留下了红印。柱间的手指一路划下去，按揉藏在臀缝的那个软穴，很快它就做出欢迎的姿态，吞下了柱间的食指。  
斑的内里很紧，也很干涩，唾液的润滑并不足够。伏在柱间身上的斑感觉到了体内那根手指的犹豫，抬起头来，用有些哑的嗓子不耐烦地催促：“快点！不然我就自己来！”  
柱间眼中的欲火几乎将他焚烧殆尽，却没有照斑的意思强行打开他的身体，目光扫过小小的屋子，最后锁定到那些盛了水的“乐器”上。他用脚趾勾过一个盛了水的高脚杯。斑只感到股间一凉，水流顺着他的大腿蜿蜒而下，柱间的手指再次闯进了他的身体，这一次顺畅多了，他哼了一声，埋首继续用唇舌取悦那根柱间的缩影，很快，它便到了极限，随着柱间的闷哼释放在了斑的嘴里。  
斑咽下了嘴里的部分，直起身，用手指抹去嘴角溢出来的一点，向柱间挑眉一笑。柱间小麦色的脸上泛着红晕，呼吸急促，不复平日里沉稳的样子。斑按住他颈侧的动脉，仿佛触碰着他疯狂跃动的心脏，露出胜利的笑容。柱间勾住他的脖颈用力吻他，从他的嘴里尝到自己的味道，三指狠狠按向他体内最柔软的地方。斑的呻吟被柱间吞下，用力将柱间整个搂进怀里，很快在体内的手指与抚慰性器的双重夹击下释放出来。  
两人的身上都出了汗，但这才是刚刚开始。  
他们靠在一起歇了一会，柱间先恢复过来，捉住那伶仃的脚腕将斑的一条腿抬高，刚刚滑落在腿弯的裤子和内裤被一同剥去。  
“斑。”柱间轻轻地、珍重地念着这三个音节进入了他。  
“啊——”斑仰面躺在地板上毫不矜持地高声呻吟。柱间将他完全撑开填满，逼迫他的身体变成自己的形状。柱间进的那么深，他甚至怀疑自己的肚子已经被顶出了柱间的形状，不由自主地伸手在小腹上摸索。这个动作彻底将柱间刚刚恢复些许的理智骤然挑断。他充满压迫感地下压，将斑的腿分得更开，撤出一点又狠狠撞进去，接着摆动腰部开始猛烈地冲击，没有什么九浅一深，次次都实打实地完全没入。斑喘息着侧过身配合柱间的动作，这个姿势让柱间次次都能恰好顶中他的敏感点，对柔韧的斑来说也不算什么负担。  
柱间松开了斑的腿，脑中已经一片混乱的斑便顺势搭在他的肩上，用小腿蹭去他脸上滚落的汗珠。两人相连的地方发出淫糜的水声，斑的性器在柱间大力的顶弄中随身体一晃一晃地吐着清液，却没有得到一点抚慰。  
极致的快乐冲击着斑的神经。斑没有抚慰自己的意思，他是可以只靠后面达到高潮的类型，柱间不止一次这样做过。既然他已经把自己全部交给身上这个人了。就这么一个人。  
柱间的动作越来越快，汗水溅在斑的身上，斑的腿从柱间的肩上滑落。背部在地上磨得本该发痛，斑却毫无所觉，柱间俯身将他抱起来，他用双臂将柱间锁进自己怀里，双腿盘在柱间的腰上绞紧，因为重力原因改变角度的戳刺狠狠擦过斑的敏感点，使他全身紧绷。  
待两人终于分开时，天已经完全黑了。他们头脑空白，满身狼藉，一语不发地并排躺在一起，黑暗中只有彼此渐渐平稳的呼吸声。斜月从阁楼的斜窗里探头探脑，将明亮的白光洒在那把吉他上。  
柱间突然哼起歌来。一开始只是几个音，随即便有了连贯的旋律。斑在他身侧静静地听着，直到他停下，起身去抱起那把吉他。拨片不知被柱间丢到了什么地方，斑用指尖拨动吉他弦弹出了柱间一时兴起制造的旋律。第一遍只有主旋律，第二遍配上了自己的和弦。斑沐浴在月光里，支起一条腿，鸦发凌乱，低垂着的眼下卧蚕深重，大片裸露的肌肤在月光下白得像瓷，股间的阴影里流出一小股浊液——方才柱间在他里面射了两次。  
柱间定定地看着他。他觉得月光有些过于亮了，甚至疑惑照亮这间黑暗小屋的究竟是月亮还是斑。斑的兴致上来，按柱间的旋律继续延伸下去，就地来了一段华彩。柱间赶忙低头在黑暗里摸索自己的裤子，想要找到兜里那个总价一块五的小本和铅笔，将两人瞬时的灵光记录下来。他捏到某个裤兜里有纸制品，伸手去摸才觉得过于薄了。  
是斑的东西？柱间将那张纸掏出来，借着月光读上面的内容。  
“钢琴太贵了，就算是立式的。”斑的声音骤然响起，“所以我只付了一半的钱，剩下的得慢慢还。”  
柱间看了那张钢琴订单一会，小心地将它折好放回去，起身进到月光里去，从背后将斑整个抱进怀里。  
“真是狡猾啊，斑。”柱间将脸深深埋在斑的颈窝，声音闷闷的。  
斑笑着拈起柱间垂在自己身上的一缕长发：“嗯？不好好感动一下吗？还有什么不满意？”  
“就是因为太感动了……”柱间收紧了怀抱，整个人都写满了委屈，“我准备的惊喜被斑发现了……反倒被斑给感动得说不出话来……本来打算让斑体会一下这种感觉的……”  
“我体会到了。”斑回头拨弄柱间的长发，在他唇上轻轻印下一吻，“就在发现的瞬间。”  
那时他们都还年轻，还拥有无数个共同谱写的漫长夏夜。在这个小阁楼里，两位未来的世界级音乐家将谱出属于他们的千秋名曲，之后迎来彼此的分道扬镳。而此刻，两位年少的天才对即将到来的荣光和阴影一无所知。  
“斑很适合呢，站在聚光灯下。”  
“你才是，天生就会受人瞩目的家伙。”  
“决定了！我们要到火之国的金色大厅去演出！在世界上最高的山顶弹奏我们的音乐，还要在整个世界巡回——”  
“野心真大。怎么不说到月亮上演出呢？”  
“如果能去的话，斑难道不去吗？”  
“……去。”  
“总之无论去哪里，都要在一起。”  
“嗯，好。”  
他们穷困潦倒，他们意气风发；他们一无所有，他们拥有整个世界。


End file.
